Fibrinolysis is the result of a series of enzymatic reactions resulting in the degradation of fibrin by plasmin. The activation of plasminogen is the central process in fibrinolysis. The cleavage of plasminogen to produce plasmin is accomplished by the plasminogen activators, tissue-type plasminogen activator (t-PA) or urokinase-type plasminogen activator (u-PA). Initial plasmin degradation of fibrin generates carboxy-terminal lysine residues that serves as high-affinity binding sites for plasminogen. Since plasminogen bound to fibrin is much more readily activated to plasmin than free plasminogen, this mechanism provides a positive feedback regulation of fibrinolysis.
One of the endogenous inhibitors to fibrinolysis is carboxypeptidase U (CPU). CPU is also known as plasma carboxypeptidase B, active thrombin activatable fibrinolysis inhibitor (TAFIa), carboxypeptidase R and inducable carboxypeptidase activity. CPU is formed during coagulation and fibrinolysis from its precursor proCPU by the action of proteolytic enzymes e.g. thrombin, thrombin-thrombomodulin complex or plasmin. CPU cleaves basic amino acids at the carboxy-terminal of fibrin fragments. The loss of carboxy-terminal lysines and thereby of lysine binding sites for plasminogen then serves to inhibit fibrinolysis.
By inhibiting the loss of lysine binding sites for plasminogen and thus increasing the rate of plasmin formation, effective inhibitors of carboxypeptidase U would be expected to facilitate fibrinolysis.
2-mercaptomethyl-3-guanidinoethylthiopropanoic acid is reported as a carboxypeptidase N inhibitor. More recently, this compound has been shown to inhibit CPU, Hendriks, D. et al., Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 1034 (1990) 86-92.
Guanidinoethylmercaptosuccinic acid is reported as a carboxypeptidase N inhibitor. More recently, this compound has been shown to inhibit CPU, Eaton, D. L., et al., The Journal of Biological Chemistry, 266 (1991) 21833-21838.